P3: Legend of Koma
by MegaTokya
Summary: 4 Koma style. The retelling of P3's story with 2 protagonists who are not quite right in the head. Rate M for language and sex jokes.


** Author's note: So hello there, this is a 4-koma styled fic. I would be more than happy to draw it but I don't have time to. If you like the jokes here and want to draw a strip, be sure to tell me and credit me whereever you publish your pieces. If you want to contribute your jokes, tell me and I'll credit you here. This is the beginning so some jokes might be tasteless. (Well I got some funnier things ahead) Reviews are appreciated.**

**Rated M for language and occasional sex jokes.**

* * *

**#1 And so it begins**

P1: (Minato and Hamuko) So we're twin and we're transferring to a new school.

P2: (The city in the Dark Hour background): And there's creepy juicy red liquid on the road and coffins everywhere by the time we got off the train.

P3 (Minato noticed something behind him)

P4: Hamuko: Help me… (She's stuck between the train doors due to the electricity cut)

* * *

**#2 The way to the dorm**

P1: Hamuko (Looking around): Tis's freaky…

P2: Hamuko (pulling Minato shirt, pointing) Look, niichan!

P3: (Two coffins are sitting on one)

P4: Hamuko: Crickey! That is freaky!

Minato: Let's get outta here

* * *

**#3: The way to the dorm 2**

P1: Hamuko (Looking around): Tis's freaky…

P2: Hamuko (pulling Minato shirt, pointing) Look, niichan!

P3: (A random guy's being raped by shadow)

P4: Hamuko: Cor blimey! Now that's the freaky stuff.

Minato: Let's just go

* * *

**#4: Coffin kun**

P1: (A coffin is shown) Hello, I'm a coffin

P2: Well I'm not really a coffin but you can say I'm one in this hour.

P3: Being unable to interact with anything for an hour is kinda boring.

P4: Nina (From Code Geass): Please take good care of me, coffin kun.

Coffin: YOU"RE NOT FROM THIS UNVIVERSE! GET LOST!

**Don't get the joke? Google Table kun now!

* * *

**#5 Pharos the freak**

P1: (Minato and Hamuko are standing outside the dorm.)

P2: Hamuko: So a new life awaits us behind this door.

Minato: Yeah. Let's do our best

P3: Hamuko (hesistant): Let's hope that there shall be nothing weird happen

Minato (sweat drop): Yeah. Let's hope so.

P4: (Pharos is holding the contract with a super hyped look) Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

**#6 Hamuko the shotacon**

P1: (Minato signs the contract)

P2: Pharos (Look) Hey! Why are you singing your sister's part?

Minato : Still here? I suggest you should be running for your life right now.

P3: (Hamuko appares behind Pharos with a super hyped look) Heeeyyyyyyyyy!  
P4 (The dorm is shaken with scream) NOOOOOO!

* * *

**#7 Something that we'll never know**

P1: Pharos (in a rag) Hey Elizabeth

P2: Elizabeth: How was it?

P3: Pharos (hand Elizabeth the contract) It was a little bit troublesome but I've done tricking them into signing.

P4: Elizabeth (smirk) Good! Good! We'll be billionaires by the end of the year (evil laugh)

Theo (in a corner, crying) Sister, I'm hungry….

* * *

**#8 Ugly truths about the protagonists**

P1: (Internal monologue) Minato: It's that pedophile's fault that we have to transfer school

P2: (Internal monologue) Hamuko: It's that womanizer's fault that we have to transfer school

P3: (Still in internal monologue mode) Hamuko: Oh yeah? Who knocked off two chicks in a row and have to run away from them?

(Still in internal monologue mode) Minato: And who bloody murdered a punk just because he bullied your stalking target and have to run away from it?

P4: (Yukari's shocked face)

* * *

**#9 Yukari heard it all**

P1: (Yukari's shocked face)

P2: Hamuko: I think she overheard our inner monologue

Minato: I don't think so…

P3: Yukari reaches out for her Evoker.

P4: Ham: Crikey! Wanna bet whose head she's gunna blast off? Ours or hers?

Minato: Why do you look so happy?

* * *

**#10: Mitsuru heard it all**

P1: Mitsuru: Takeba! Wait!

P2: Yukari: Sorry, I thought you were thieves.

P3: Minato (to Hamuko) See? She didn't hear it.

P4: Minato (bow to Mitsuru) Bonjour, my senior rita, Moi…

Mitsuru: So you're a womanizer. I'd better stay away from you then.

* * *

**#10 The way to the rooms**

P1: Yukari: This is your room. By the way, did something weird happen?

P2: Minato & Hamuko: Nothing

Yukari: Then I'll be on my way.

P3: Hamuko: Oy, nii chan, is she thy new target?

Minato: No. She's a tsundere and there's something weird about her.

P4: Minato: I mean we d' better keep some distance from her if we don't want to be involved in fishy stuff

Hamuko: …

* * *

**#11 The way to the school**

P1: (School gate) Yukari: Welcome to Gekkoukan high. Hope you like it.

P2: (Hamuko and Minato walk pass Yukari like it's nothing)

P3: Yukari: Guys, it's very funny.

P4: (Hamuko is in a bathroom stall while Yukari keeps punching the door)

Yukari (Scary frightening face): DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME! DAMMIT!

Hamuko(Sweat drop) Onni chan has his point afterall.

* * *

**#12 Hello Junpei**

P1: (Junpei gets close to Minato and Hamuko) Hey! I'm Junpei Iori.

P2: Minato: Jun-pie?

P3: Hamuko: Pei Defective?

P4: Junpei: I don't know where you get those but they're wrong.

* * *

**#13 Night Ordeal**

P1: Yukari (scary frightening face): WHAT? WE'RE UNDER ATTACK?

P2: Mitsuru: Wait Yukari, it's not…

Yukari (interrupted) Don't worry, I'll evacuate those two to safe place.

P3: (Yukari kicked the door open) Yukari: MINATO!

P4: (Minato is in his underwear)

* * *

**#14 Night ordeal 2**

P1: (Yukari pulled Minato's arm violently) Minato: W-Wait, my clothes…

Yukari (Scary frightening face): We have no time for that!

P2: (Yukari kicked the door open) Yukari: HAMUKO!

P3: (Hamuko is in her bunny suit)

P4: (The three runs to the stair)

(Yukari face palmed)

The twins: WHAT! DO YOU EXPECT US TO BE FULLY CLOTHED?

* * *

**#15 Night ordeal 3:**

P1: (Yukari and the twins got to the roof)

P2: Yukari (placing a boulder in front of the door) We'll be safe here.

Minato: H-hey Yukari

P3 (Yukari keeps placing other heavy stuffs to block the entrance) Yukari: Don't worry. We'll be safe here,

Minato& Hamuko: HEY! YUKARI!

P4: (The Magician is having a tea on the roof)

(Voices echo from outside the panel) Yukari: I said we'll be okay

The twins: Hey!

* * *

**#16 Yukari's failed attempt**

P1: Yukari: OMG! A SHADOWW! What should I do?

P2: (Hamuko and Minato deadpanned face) Yukari (From outside the panel) I'll be okay! I just have to shoot myself in the head like this! Yeah! No big deal!

P3: (Hamuko and Minato deadpanned face) (Voice from outside the panel)

*THUD!*

P4: Minato (annoyed): Goddammit! She fainted!

Hamuko: Why didn't she bloody shoot that thing?

* * *

**#17 Call me Pharos**

P1: Pharos: Hey I just met you.

P2: Pharos: And this is crazy

P3: Pharos: But that's a gun-look-liked thing.

P4: Pharos (evil face): So blast your head off, maybe?

* * *

**#18 Don't do that dude.**

P1: Minato (Shrug): Well, it's worth a try.

P2: Hamuko: BLOODY HELL oniichan! Don't Do it!

P3: Minato placed the gun on his temple.

P4: (BANG!) Minato evoked (in his underwear).

* * *

**#19 The dude's little sister won't do that.**

P1: (Orpheus emerged in the back ground) Orpheus: I am thou, thou art I..

Minato: Oh hey, that's cool. Your turn next, Hamuko

P2: Hamuko (scared stiff) Bugger off! I'm not emo enough to do that!

P3: Minato placed the gun on Hamuko's forehead.

P4: (BANG!)Hamuko got evoked.

* * *

**#20 Wild Card, baby!**

P1: 2 Orpheuses flew to each other.

P2: (Thanatos from nowhere ripped off the two Orpheuses) Thanatos: WILD CARD, BÉBE!

P3 (Hamuko and Minato's backs) (Thanatos is raping the magician in the background)

Hamuko: Hey, what if this is all just a dream?

P4: Hamuko: And tomorrow we'll be on the first page of a newspaper with the title: High school student killed himself then his sister.

Minato: I thought you have more common sense than me…

* * *

**#21: Plot plot plot plot**

P1: Hamuko and Minato took care of the shadows

P2: They fell down next to Yukari.

P3: They wake up in a hospital.

P4: Yukari: My dad plot plot plot plot

* * *

**#22: Primal scene_ Everyone's childhood trauma**

P1: Hamuko: I think she really loves her father.

Minato: We love our parents too.

P2: (Flash back) Kid!Hamuko: Mama! Oniichan wet the bed!

Kid! Minato: Look who's talking.

P3: Two kids's shocked face.

P4: Minato (Sweat drop): I don't know but why's that my only memory of them?

Hamuko: You too, niichan?


End file.
